una vida en linea
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: timmy a muerto en un accidente letal, cosmo esta deprimido ya que el fue culpable en parte de su muerte... pesimo summary dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Una vida en línea

"Yo no supe que paso es día… en el accidente… Timmy estaba ahí con su camisa en sangre y yo… yo…"

Era primavera Vicky cuidaba a Timmy y lo puso a podar el jardín, Wanda estaba alistándose para una reunión a las 9:00 así que Cosmo salió con Timmy para platicar un rato

Cosmo: Oye si quieres yo te ayudo a podar el césped

Dijo Cosmo subiéndose a la podadora nueva que compro el papa de Timmy en una rebaja, en fin Timmy sonrió

Timmy: Esta bien pero divertido ¿no te parece?

Dijo Timmy con una sonrisa en la cara, Cosmo ascendió con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de que se subiera con el a la podadora; Timmy subió a ella iba atrás y Cosmo saco su teléfono negro

Cosmo: que este momento perdure por siempre

Dijo Cosmo y de inmediato empezaron a reír… la risa de Cosmo y Timmy sonaba por toda la casa hasta que Timmy quiso llevar el volante

Cosmo: ¡No Timmy eres pequeño para manejar!

Timmy seguía aferrado con el volante que le tapo los ojos a su padrino y en ese instante, como Cosmo no veía chocaron con una piedra y Timmy salió volando mientras Cosmo salió rodando fuera de ahí…

Cosmo abrió los ojos

Cosmo: ¡ouch! ¿Timmy donde estas compañero?

Cosmo se acerco a Timmy que se encontraba tirado cercas de la podadora… los ojos de Cosmo no podían creer lo que veían… estaba ahí Timmy con su camisa rota y su pantalón y todo el lleno de sangre en ese momento se oyó un fuerte grito

_-¡NOOO Timmy!-_

El grito de Cosmo se oyó por toda la casa, Wanda al escucharlo salió rápidamente de la pecera y en ese instante Cosmo marco al 911 y Wanda al ver lo nervioso que estaba su marido colgó el teléfono y empezó a ver a su ahijado que yacía a sus pies

Wanda: Oh Timmy… escúchame Cosmo vete a la pecera yo… yo…

Wanda se puso a llorar y Cosmo se subió al cuarto de su ahijado…. Tenia miedo Timmy estaba muerto y todo por su culpa, siempre lo impulsaba a hacer cosas estúpidas y peligrosas y ahora su querido ahijado había muerto…


	2. ya no puedo seguir asi

Capitulo 2

Wanda marco al 911 y Cosmo se oculto en la pecera.

Cuando llego la policía vieron el cuerpo de Timmy en el suelo y entraron a la casa para asegurarse que no había nadie cuidando, cual fue su sorpresa a l ver a Vicky escuchando música, los policías arrestaron a Vicky por homicidio y se la llevaron.

Los días pasaron Cosmo Y Wanda decidieron no ser padrinos mágicos por un tiempo para que trataran de olvidar a su dulce ahijado

-Cosmo debemos trabajar no podemos encerrarnos de por vida, la vida sigue

Cosmo miro a su esposa

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo Wanda, tú no lo viste ahí desgarrado…

Wanda no podía mas, su marido había estado deprimido por mucho tiempo y eso a ella le hacia sentir de alguna forma u otra mal por el, Cosmo se sentía culpable por su muerte y como no estarlo. Pero ellos debían aceptar que ya no podían seguir así que Timmy había muerto y Dios lo decidió así.

Paso un año Cosmo y Wanda habían sido asignados a Chester y, pensaba Wanda, tal vez el sea capaz de hacer sonreír a Cosmo otra vez

Un día Cosmo se quedo solo y en eso sonó el teléfono de la pecera Cosmo contesto y lo que se oyó fue esto

_-911 que sucede_

_-Ay un niño herido aquí…_

_-asegúrese de que este respirando_

_-no no respira esta muerto_

_-muy bien tranquilícese_

_-esta herido y no respira vengan pronto por favor_

En ese momento se corto la llamada… era la voz de Wanda… en ese momento Cosmo no supo que hacer así que se puso a llorar… en ese momento decidió acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento, así que dejo su varita en un lugar seguro y se subió al techo de la casa abandonada saco el teléfono que hace ya un año había grabado la ultima vez la risa de su ahijado

_-mas rápido Cosmo jajajaja_

_-no creo que esta cosa vaya mas rápido jajajaja_

_-Oye me toca conducir_

_-nooo eres muy pequeño_

Cosmos soltó una lagrima y tiro el celular el cual se destruyo en mil pedazos

-Timmy perdóname...yo no se porque siempre te impulsaba a hacer cosas arriesgadas y… ahora estas muerto y eso me gano por ser un mal padrino mágico…y… ya no puedo seguir mas con este dolor que me ha causado Dios con tu muerte simplemente ya no puedo mas….-

CoSmOcHiCa307-

Ayy quiero dejar hasta aquí la historia el próximo capitulo es el final


	3. Chapter 3

Una vida en línea

Cap3: ANGEL

Cosmo cerro los ojos por un momento y de pronto se tiro al vacio sin importarle que pasara con el… cientos de recuerdos viajaron al rededor de su mente… hasta que… una oscuridad acorralo esos recuerdos y…

-ah que me paso?

Dijo el abriendo los ojos.. Noto que estaba en un cuarto blanco y oyó un sonidito como de hospital volteo y miro a Wanda a su lado

-Wanda… ¿Qué paso?

Wanda miro a su esposo y lo abrazo

-ay Cosmo tuviste un accidente terrible por suerte varias hadas te vieron y llamaron a una ambulancia cuanto antes…

-¡pero que malos! Es acaso… ¿es acaso que quieren verme sufrir día a día por lo de Timmy?

-pero de que hablas cariño… Timmy sufrió un accidente y no fue tu culpa

Cosmo se puso triste aun y agacho su mirada

-No me entiendes… nadie puede hacerlo… nadie

Una lagrima se vio caer del peli verde y de pronto una luz cegadora invadió la habitación

-vaya Cosmo y pensé que no podías ser mas estúpido

Dijo una tierna vocecita que ambos conocían muy bien… de aquella bella y luminosa luz salió un chiquillo de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-ti… Timmy

El niño sonrió al ver a sus dos padrinos

-Oye Cosmo… de veras que la muelas eh!

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron casi con asombro

-Oigan ¿no van a saludarme después de tanto tiempo?

Cosmo y Wanda sonrieron ante el sarcasmo de su ahijado

-Timmy yo…

-no digas nada Cosmo… por favor

-pero si debo… quiero

-¿disculparte? Por favor no digas eso tu no debes disculparte… fue mi culpa yo quería agarrar el volante

-pero yo te subí a esa cosa y…

-oye no me arrepiento morí muy bien… con mi mejor amigo, riéndome…. Divirtiéndome… no me dolió, no sentí nada y eso me hizo ver muchas cosas…

Cosmo sonrió

-además morí de manera EXTREMAAA

Cosmo sonrió

-no quiero que a ti ni a Wanda les pase algo malo… Cosmo ¿Qué hubieras ganado suicidándote? Obviamente nada…. No podrías revivirme ¿o si?

-cariño… nos haces mucha falta

-lo se Wanda pero… es mejor así… cuiden a Chester es un buen chico… el desde un principio debió ser su ahijado….miren chicos se supone yo les iba a dar algo… en mi armario hay una caja forrada de azul con un moño rosa… eso es de ustedes… ok

Ambos miraron al niño…

-adiós padrinos… me gusto mucho verlos por ultima vez…

En ese instante el niño desapareció… Cosmo y Wanda fueron al lugar que el muchacho les dijo y al abrirla miraron la gorrita rosa que lo caracterizaba y una carta la cual decía a si:

"_hola chicos…_

_Seguramente cuando lean esta carta ya no este con ustedes y por eso la he escrito con lagrimas en los ojos ya que con ustedes viví cosas maravillosas e imposibles de creer… Cosmo fue mi mejor amigo era súper jamás se enojo conmigo y siempre que lo hacia lo en contentaba con una galletita jajajaja que tiempos aquellos y Wanda bueno ella nos regañaba mucho pero se que ella lo hace para cuidarnos es como aquel ángel de la guarda que guía con una luz el buen camino… chicos los amo jamás lo olviden siempre que estaba con ustedes era una lección nueva y todo eso…. Lastima que el tiempo sea traicionero y en un solo instante no nos volvamos a ver… mi ultimo e insignificante deseo es que ustedes sean muy felices con los ahijados que les toquen después de mi… los amo amigos"_

Los padrinos al leer la carta se pusieron a llorar y juraron jamás olvidar aquel niño castaño que mas que un ahijado fue… su amigo

Fin


End file.
